


Say Something

by purajobot935



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Emotional Support, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I'm a little rusty, MTMTE, More Than Meets the Eye issue 42, Short One Shot, Spoilers, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), mostly CDRW centric, with a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Speaking of Tailgate.” Chromedome nodded to the little blue-and-white Minibot striding purposefully across to where a familiar horned, purple bot stood watching the shenanigans from the sidelines. “Oh, this should be interesting.”</p><p>Set during Swerve's Party at the end of MTMTE 42 - that one CyGate scene as seen from Chromedome and Rewind's perspective, where Chromedome figures it's best he has a word with Cyclonus.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Say Something**

Chromedome relaxed in his seat at _Swerve’s_ , letting his fans cool his systems after cutting some serious moves on the dancefloor, while he waited for Rewind to return with their drinks. It was one of those rare moments when he felt completely serene – no nightmares, good solid recharge cycles, and the constant comforting presence of his partner made for a very happy Domey.

He took the drinks out of Rewind’s hands as the Minibot reached the table and let him climb into his own seat before clinking his glass to Rewind’s. “Cheers.” The archivist regarded him with a little tilt of his head.

“What are we toasting?”

“Hmm? Oh… you. Us. These relatively danger-free days.”

“Relatively.” Rewind sipped from his drink. “Did you hear about the personality ticks?”

“Who hasn’t? Rodimus hasn’t shut up about it.” Chromedome lowered his own faceplate to sip from the curly straw spiralling up from his glass. “Just glad we didn’t have to deal with it.”

“Mmm.” Rewind glanced back over his shoulder towards the bar.

It was Chromedome’s turn to tilt his head curiously. “Something the matter?”

The Minibot turned back around. “No. Well, not with me. Swerve just seemed a bit quieter than usual when I was over there, that’s all.”

“It’s busy tonight. I mean, it IS his party.”

“I know, but all the same…”

Chromedome reached across and patted his hand. “Hey, I’m sure it’s nothing, but if it’s worrying you, why don’t you and Tailgate grab him and go have a picnic by the oil reservoir tomorrow? You used to…” He paused. “I mean, the other…” He sighed. “Sorry.”

A small white hand rested on top of his, and he looked up to see Rewind give him a small smile. “It’s okay. You’re allowed to remember him, y’know. And I know what you mean. We used to have those picnics, too. It’s a good idea, Domey.”

The mnemosurgeon perked up a little and smiled back sheepishly. “I love you.”

Rewind’s visor brightened. “I love you, too.”

They sipped their drinks in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s presence for a moment, and the general ambience of the bar, watching their fellow shipmates dance and talk. Well, Chromedome watched, Rewind recorded. “For future blackmail,” he’d said with a flicker of his visor, and Chromedome thought he was only half-joking.

They both looked up as the music changed to something that was noticeably different to what had been playing before, though it was obviously still Earth-styled.

“Oh it’s from that movie everyone watched the other night. Tailgate was telling me about it – the humans who went back in time in a car that was really a time-machine,” Rewind remarked. “Not sure what happened afterwards. I don’t think Tailgate mentioned it, just that he liked the song and Cyclonus was singing it.”

“Speaking of Tailgate.” Chromedome nodded to the little blue-and-white Minibot striding purposefully across to where a familiar horned, purple bot stood watching the shenanigans from the sidelines. “Oh, this should be interesting.”

Rewind zoomed in with his camera. “I think he’s asking Cyclonus to dance.”

Chromedome nearly spat out the sip of engex he’d taken. “What?!”

“I think it’s quite brave of him.” Rewind stood up on the table for a better view.

Chromedome craned his neck to try and see over the crowd of bots. “Did he say yes?”

“Don’t know, too noisy to pick up a good soundbyte…. Hello, what’s Getaway up to?” The archivist rose up on his toes in his eagerness to capture the footage and nearly toppled off the table. Only his partner’s quick reflexes kept him from a possibly painful meeting with the floor.

“Be careful!” Chromedome set him back down to sit on the table. “I don’t fancy ending tonight with a trip to the medibay.”

“Sorry.” Rewind gave him a sheepish smile of thanks. “Huh…” he looked back to the dancefloor. “Guess Cyclonus declined. Tailgate’s dancing with Getaway.” He shifted to return to his chair and caught his partner’s narrowed visor regarding the large purple bot. “Domey?”

“Something’s not right.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t think Cyclonus said no.” He downed the last of his drink. “I’ll see you back at the hab-suite?”

“I guess. Where are you going?”

Chromedome nuzzled his faceplate against the Minibot’s affectionately. “I owe someone a favour.”

==========

Normally, Chromedome didn’t have a whole lot to say to the not-a-Decepticon warrior. There was a time he had actively hated him, but a lot had happened since then to make Chromedome realize that it was not worth holding on to certain grudges. And he still remembered Temptoria.

So he stood by the larger purple bot and cleared his vocalizer.

“What do you want, Chromedome?” was the surly response.

Chromedome nodded to where Tailgate was dancing with Getaway. “I saw what happened just now. You were going to say yes.”

“Mind your own business.”

“Mm.” He turned and met unwavering red optics. “I remember you, seven months ago in a hab-suite, and you were singing like it was the end of your world. Only, you were lucky. It wasn’t.”

“Is there a point to this?”

Chromedome sighed. “Look, you can put up the tough-bot act all you want, but I remember – heh, it’s such a strange thing for me to say; normally Rewind’s the one who’s good at remembering, all I used to do was make myself forget.” He waved a hand dismissively. “Anyway, what I’m trying to say is, you feel something, and it’s not something you should ignore, or be afraid of.”

“I don’t…”

“Don’t you DARE say you feel nothing for him, Cyclonus, I will punch you.”

The warrior quirked an optic ridge at this.

The mnemosurgeon dimmed his visor. “Do you remember what it felt like when you thought you lost him?” There was a brief nod. “I know what it feels like. I DID lose someone – I lost the most important person in my life, and there’s no pain, no regret, like when you love someone, and you never get a chance to tell them until it’s too late and they aren’t there anymore.”

Cyclonus shifted and looked from Chromedome to where Tailgate was laughing at something Getaway said, a frown creasing his features. Chromedome followed his gaze.

“If you feel anything for him, you should tell him. You and I, we were both given a second chance to make things right. I’m not screwing it up this time; I’m not losing him again. You? If you miss this chance? If you don’t tell him what you’re feeling, you might – no, WILL – lose him again, and then you will never forgive yourself. That regret, it will eat you up from the inside out.”

“Like a personality tick, I hear.” Cyclonus gave a wry smile.

“Just like that.” Chromedome nodded. “You might not get another chance.”

The warrior sighed. “I fear I might hurt him again.”

“You’ve come a long way since then. You both have. Hurt happens, but it’s better to face it together than apart. TRUST me on this one.”

“Suppose he prefers…”

“I swear, Cyclonus, one more excuse out of you…”

They regarded each other, before Cyclonus finally placed a hand on Chomedome’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Chromedome placed his hand on the forearm. “Don’t mention it.”

==========

Rewind was still waiting for him at their table when he returned. “Productive chat then?”

“I’d like to think so.” He looked at his partner. “I thought you’d have left.”

“Didn’t feel like walking alone.”

Chromedome merely wrapped an arm around the Minibot’s shoulders and they both watched as Cyclonus strode confidently across the dancefloor to shove Getaway aside and ask Tailgate for a dance. Rewind smiled as Chromedome nuzzled the top of his helm.

“I think they’ll be okay. You did good, Domey.”

“It appears so.” He swung the archivist down from the table and set him on the ground, taking his hand. “I’ll walk with you. Let’s go home.”

~END.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was sparked by a post on Tumblr by [GalaxyWarrioress1234](http://galaxywarrioress1234.tumblr.com/) who said:
> 
>  
> 
> _"... all I want is for Chromedome or Rewind to go to Cyclonus and be like ‘If you don’t tell him and then you lose him you’ll never forgive yourself. Believe me.’ and Cyc finally gets his shit together..."_
> 
> I decided to go with Chromedome, as LL2 Rewind wouldn't know Cyclonus well enough to broach a conversation on this particular topic with him.
> 
> Totally original title, too, but was the only thing I could think of that fit the story XD


End file.
